


Schooled

by kankokujinpoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a nerd, Gen, Jumping to Conclusions, Kuroo overthinks things, Misunderstandings, Tsukishima is a nerd, Yaku is sassy, geeking out, nothing - Freeform, they're all nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo notices Tsukishima and Akaashi are conveniently busy on Tuesday nights. He assumes the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooled

Every Tuesday night, Kuroo and Bokuto meet for dinner and drinks. It's become a 'thing' by now. Bokuto was the first to ask. Akaashi had some study group to go to so he was left to his own devices. Fortunately for Bokuto, Tsukishima tutored lower level students that night, giving his best bro a free night as well.

It's not uncommon for weeknight schedules to become 'things'. Every Monday Bokuto and Akaashi stay in, drink wine, and do their laundry. On Wednesdays Kuroo and Tsukishima go see a movie, even if there's nothing but crap to choose from (Tsukishima's words). Thursdays are usually study days and Fridays all four of them hang out in some manner. Even weekend plans have become regular 'things'. Saturday mornings consist of volleyball games between the four or whoever decides to those up that morning. Every third Sunday of the month is a pot luck dinner with their friends. Sometimes at Sawamura and Suga's place, or if they're lucky, at Yaku and Lev's place. 

It's the only place big enough for everyone to fit in comfortably. Yaku had a ten year plan made since the beginning of high school. He's followed his plan almost religiously; setting money aside each week from allowances, saving the appropriate amount from graduation and birthdays, even anticipating the working wages once a part time job was needed for university. Lev had been unaccounted for. Yaku didn't have plans for a relationship until about year five. But with Lev's income in the mix it only helped Yaku's plan. Sure, he has to spend more money or daily essentials, but that only took a few minutes of recalculating to change. 

Usually they just grab a burger or wings at a bar. Sometimes they'll go to a sushi bar and drink expensive sake. Lately, though, no matter where they end up going, Kuroo is left with a sour taste in his mouth. 

It's not the food, most definitely not the company, but there's something that doesn't sit well with Kuroo that he's not sure Bokuto has even thought of. 

“Hey Bo,” Kuroo says in between bites, trying to sound as casual as possible. He doesn't want to rile the other boy. Not just yet. He needs information first.

Bokuto is picking through their big plate of chicken wings, trying to find all of the flats. He hums in response, letting Kuroo know he has his attention.

Kuroo knows this is a lie, he doesn't really have Bokuto's attention, but he continues, “what kind of study group is Akaashi going to every Tuesday?”

“Huh? Just some group for one of his classes I guess. He starts talking about spreadsheets and formulas and I can't keep up that well.” Bokuto has split the plate of wings by flats and drums, turning the side stacked with drums towards Kuroo.

“So it's for one course he has.”

“Yeah, he talks about a project, too.”

Kuroo watches Bokuto pick the flat wing apart, ripping the two bones apart. There's something about the way his ears perk at the ripping noise that gives Kuroo the creeps, but he doesn't have much room to talk. He likes the crunch of the cartilage between his teeth. 

“Bo,” Kuroo starts again.

“Yep.” More breaking of bones.

“How long have we been coming coming out on Tuesdays?”

“Hmmm... a while now? I remember snow a few times.” Bokuto inspects the first few bones for any meat he missed.

“So maybe a term or two ago?” Kuroo is glad Bokuto is so involved in his bone breaking. He's trying to feel less worried about it all, but Bokuto isn't helping.

“Yeah we just started a new one, so....oh.” 

Kuroo knew Bokuto would catch on. He just takes a while to warm up is all. 

“That's a long course, don't you think?” Bokuto lifts his eyes to meet Kuroo's. They're matching in worry, but neither want to say their assumptions.

“Well, what about Tsukki?”

“He doesn't talk much about the students he tutors, but you'd think he'd at least have new students each term, right?”

The two share an unnerving silence. They're in a busy bar, plenty of voices to fill their minds, but neither can hear a thing. 

“You don't think...”

“No... they couldn't be....”

“I'm calling Akaashi.”

“Bokuto wait--”

But it's too late. Bokuto is putting his phone up to his ear, butting his nails. Kuroo is fighting the urge to do the same, but he knows Tsukishima won't answer. 

A text message wouldn't hurt, though.

To: Tsukishima, K  
How's tutoring going?

Sent: 17:03

“He didn't answer! He always answers!”

Kuroo tries not to panic. This is normal. Their boyfriends being busy is a normal thing. Just not without being busy without their own boyfriends. Kuroo checks his phone again. No message. 

“Kuroo,” Bokuto's voice is thick, threatening to break. He's forgotten about the wings, forgotten how messy his fingers are. He's running his hands through his hair frantically, streaking some of the hot sauce in his hair. 

“Calm down, calm down. Let's think about this before jumping to conclusions.” Kuroo throws Bokuto his wet nap packet and orders another round of beer. He'll be damned if he let's his paranoia get the better of him. Okay, so he might have been the one to bring up the horrible thought, but if he hadn't he's not sure chicken wings would have ever tasted the same. 

He takes a bite from one of his chicken wings for good measure. 

Nope, still tastes bad.

“Okay,” Kuroo puts on his investigator cap, “when did Akaashi start his so called 'study group?'”

Bokuto thinks, ripping open the wet nap packet with his teeth. “Maybe fall term? November? October?”

Kuroo thinks back to the time Tsukishima first told him about his tutoring opportunity. He had brought it up so casually. As if he really wanted to help people excel in their studies. Which, for as long as Kuroo has known him, Tsukishima has never wanted to help people. At least he's never admitted to it. 

“Alright, and how long is he usually gone for? Is he there when you get home from our dinners?”

“Yeah, usually. It's still a weeknight and he has class early—OH he's calling back! He's calling back. Act natural.”

“Yah, you act natural!”

“It's cool, I've got this.”

Bokuto fixes his hair as if Akaashi will be able to see him through the phone. Kuroo watches him clear his throat and check himself out in the reflection of the napkin dispenser before answering his boyfriend's call.

“Hey babe,” Bokuto's voice comes out a little deeper than usual. Almost... sultry. The complete opposite of natural for Bokuto.

“Oh... uh, what did I need? Nothing, nothing, just seeing how studying is going.”

Kuroo can't hear what Akaashi is saying, but the look on Bokuto's face says it all.

“No! Nothing's up! Why would you ask!”

This can't be good, Kuroo thinks. Akaashi is too smart for this. Bokuto is too obvious for this. 

Maybe Kuroo is jumping to conclusions. He's pushing his own insecurities onto Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship. It's not like he doesn't like hanging out with Bokuto, and on a weekly basis just the two of them? It was a blast at first. Feeling like two old men finally allowed out of the house. There was no voice of reason (Kuroo made sure to leave his own at home, Bokuto lost his years ago), so he and Bokuto could get into as much trouble as the bar would allow. 

But then Kuroo noticed Tsukishima was just as anxious to leave on Tuesday nights as he was. Less anxious and more excited. It might be hard for someone without Tsukishima experience to see just how excited the blonde was to leave his boyfriend on Tuesday nights, but Kuroo knows when there's an extra twinkle in those usual bored honey brown eyes. 

By the time Kuroo made it back to their apartment from his last class Tsukishima's bag would be at the door, packed and ready to leave. He'd check his watch constantly, and when Kuroo tested his 'Tsukishima is excited to leave his boyfriend' theory by mentioning Bokuto wanted to meet early one Tuesday, the blonde took the bait. Without hesitation he agreed to leave early with Kuroo. Kuroo seeing him off at the train station while Kuroo walked a few short blocks to the bar Bokuto wouldn't be at for another hour or so. 

Just because he's insecure about his own relationship doesn't mean he should drag BokuAka's relationship through the mud either. Misery loves company, though. It's just odd, that's all. Odd that Akaashi is conveniently busy the same time Tsukishima is. Both boys are pretty reserved and downright picky when it comes to the company they keep. If it weren't for Kuroo and Bokuto, neither boy would waste their breath trying to talk to new people. Maybe they're tired of being dragged to parties? Or maybe their tired of apologizing for their boyfriend's dumb antics? Maybe they're just plain tired of their boyfriends!?

“Kuroo.” 

“Yes, Akaashi?” 

Wait, Akaashi?

Kuroo realizes Bokuto has pushed his phone up to Kuroo's ear. He tries to glance at Bokuto, but the shorter boy avoids his gaze. He's looking a rather odd shade of green...

“What's wrong.”

“Nothing, why do you ask?” 

“Because Bokuto never calls me and he sounds upset.”

“Ah, no, he just. He ate a really spicy chicken wing. It's burning his throat.”

“Are you guys in jail?”

“Do they serve chicken wings in jail, Akaashi?”

“Cut the shi--”

And then he hears it. A noise so few and far between. A noise only heard by those deemed worthy. Those blessed with such a beautiful tone. No matter how condescending, malicious, or cold-blooded it might sound at times. 

Tsukishima's laugh.

“Was that...”

“Well if you say so Kuroo-san. I've got to go. Give Kotarou a cup of water and tell him I'll see him at home.” Akaashi's voice is rushed. 

The line is dead.

“Kuroo,” he hears from a distance. His heart is drowning out the static in the background and slowly making it's way up Kuroo's throat. It's suffocating. It's trying to get out. Leave before it's shattered in a million pieces. 

“Kuroo.”

He was right. It's true... Akaashi and Tsukishima are...

“Kuroo!”

“They're cheating on us!” 

“Wha!?”

“I heard Tsukishima in the background. Akaashi and Tsukishima are together right now.”

Kuroo tries to keep his heart in his chest. He's afraid to look up to see the look on Bokuto's face, but the other side of the table is far too quiet. When he looks up he doesn't see an upset Bokuto on the brink of entering Emo-mode. He sees an angry Bokuto.

“I'm going to kill him.”

Bokuto throws bills on the table and starts running towards the door.

“Wait! Kill who?” Kuroo counts the bills Bokuto left on the table, calculates the difference, adds in the tip, and follows Bokuto out the door.

~

As much as Kuroo is heartbroken. More than heartbroken. Literally his whole world is crumbling. He's too busy trying to catch up to Bokuto to let his emotional pain get to him. Physical pain, maybe. His legs are on fire.

“Bo, slow down! Wait up! Where are we even going!” 

The two look like they're filming a chase scene in a movie. Bokuto, swerving in and out of crowds, dodging bikes and jumping over dogs. Kuroo, any time he get's close enough to grab Bokuto he's cut off by some little kids running, or almost stepping on a stray cat. 

Kuroo slams into Bokuto's back. The salt and peppered haired boy is looking up at a tall high rise building, trying to catch his breath. 

“Bokuto, where are we?” Kuroo has the chance to take in the surroundings. Something about the building looks vaguely familiar....

“I've dropped Akaashi off at this building on Tuesdays. They have to be inside. I'm going to knock on every door and when I find Tsukishima I am going to punch his lights out.”

Before Kuroo can try to calm down the angry owl, Bokuto is making his way into the apartment lobby. He notices the elevator doors don't open unless you ring a tenant or with a have an access card. Bokuto, however, is trying to pry the doors open with his hands.

“Dammit, this whole building is against me.” Bokuto grunts.

Kuroo walks to the intercom system and searches for names he recognizes. It's not like it's a hotel room where they check in and can ask the front desk for their room number. He doubts the doorman on duty knows all of the tenants by name. If the two are really inside this apartment building then does that mean one of the two rent an apartment here, or the two might share the space. How long has this been going on that they could create this whole other life!?

Kuroo scans the names, none looking too familiar, until he sees two names listed under 7-C that catch his eye. 

Morisuke/Haiba

So that's why the building is so familiar. Kuroo is cracking. He's blinded by his emotions right now. He barely recognizes his own hand pushing the call button for 7-C.

“Yahhh!” The elevator doors open, making Bokuto think his will power opened the heavy doors. 

The elevator is slower than Kuroo remembers. He didn't see Akaashi or Tsukishima's name on the list of names. Could Yaku be giving the two a safe haven for their cheating?! Kuroo and Yaku go way back. Sure the two didn't have the greatest start, but that had been in high school. Their first year even! Why wouldn't Yaku tell Kuroo what has been going on? What if Yaku isn't in on it, but it's Lev? He's always been a little impressionable... And why didn't anyone answer the call when Kuroo buzzed in? What if AkaTsuki isn't here yet and they're expecting them any minute?

Bokuto's breathing hasn't quieted since Kuroo confirmed the suspicion he planted in the bird brain's head. 

The elevator doors open. Kuroo has enough sense to clamp a hand around Bokuto's mouth before he gives away their presence. 

“We go quietly. Knock on the door, see what they have to tell us.” Bokuto nods, taking a deep breath and signaling it's okay for Kuroo to remove his hand. 

Kuroo knocks on the door. Just like he expected, he hears the deadbolt unlock and the doorknob twist. 

“Hi there, oh Kuroo-san!? Bokuto-san!?” Lev opens the door and Kuroo knows it's now or never. Lev (un)intentionally announces the two and Kuroo doesn't want to give the two any time to try to cover up what's really going on. 

Kuroo hears Lev protest, something about a pizza guy, but he also hears Bokuto apologize for their intrusion, so he's fine with barging in. 

“Aha! Caught you two...” The words slowly deflate on Kuroo's lips.

“Druid to your left.”

“I've got him, Tsukishima, do you have that second mace on hand?”

“Ready to hand off when you're close. Kenma, there's a level 50 Warrior to your back, you got him?”

“I've got him.”

“Of course you have him, Paladin... stupid Blood Elf.”

“Don't be bitter, Yaku.”

“I'm just saying, I need to level up my Rogue, but Kenma's Devotion Aura is making him invincible!”

“Don't hate the player Yaku-san...”

“I don't want to hear it from you either, Tsukishima. Your Death Knight is max. Don't you have a Mage or Priest you should be working on?”

“Most of his characters are max.”

“Akaashi, can your Shaman heal my Mage?”

Tsukishima, Akaashi, Kenma, and Yaku are all seated around Yaku and Lev's dining table. The lights are slightly dim, all except the illumination each boy's laptop gives off. There's a few beer cans scattered over the table, and even a few bags of chips.

“What the...”

The minute Tsukishima hears Kuroo's voice he lifts his eyes from his laptop screen. 

“Kuroo?”

Akaashi lifts his head, but looks less surprised, “busted.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto is trying to register the situation, “what...are you doing?”

“Tsukishima, your Death Knight is dying.”

Tsukishima ignores Kenma, eyes still on Kuroo. His cheeks are flushed, the tips of his ears red. “What, what are you doing here?”

Kuroo hears Lev in the background apologizing for letting the two in, but no one seems to be listening. Yaku, Kenma, and Akaashi's eyes are still glued to their lap top computers. The four are all wearing at least one ear bud or type of headphone connected to their computer and there's a voice coming out of one computer that Kuroo recognizes.

“Oh, Tsukki, was that Kuroo I just heard? I thought you said he didn't know you played on Tuesday nights!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says softly into the mouthpiece on his earphone cord.

But Yamaguchi doesn't listen. He doesn't really care about what's happening in the real world. “Tsukki! Your Knight is getting stunned...”

“Kuroo, I can explain.”

“Can this wait until after our battle? We're so close to winning.”

“Harsh, Kenma.”

“I second that, like I said I need to level up.”

“Can't you just pause the damn game?” Bokuto is having trouble registering what's going on, but at least he's found his voice. Kuroo on the other hand...

“It's PVP, we can't.”

“Stop saying words I don't understand, Akaashi”

“Tsukki...” Kuroo's voice comes out much more pathetic than he would have liked. He can't help it. Just minutes ago he thought Tsukishima didn't love him anymore. That his boyfriend had been living a double life. Well... that's still kind of the case...

When Tsukishima sees just how upset Kuroo is he immediately closes his laptop. The other three boys throw their hands up in frustration. Yaku even rips his headset off his head.

“There goes the game.”

“You could have at least left the server on.”

“We would have still won.”

“AKAASHI! Do you not care that I'm upset to!?” Bokuto says when he watches Tsukishima walk towards Kuroo, understanding the severity of the situation. 

“Bokuto, of course I care...” Akaashi unhooks himself from his own laptop and walks over to his own boyfriend. 

Kuroo is confused, hurt, but most of all relieved. 

“...So you guys aren't cheating on us with each other?” 

“Are you being serious right now?” Akaashi asks, caught off guard.

“Well... we just put two and two together...” Bokuto says, feeling foolish, “when I called and Kuroo heard Tsukishima we just thought...”

Tsukishima's phone lights up on the table and Yaku answers without hesitation.

“Yeah, Tsukishima kicked us all off. Kuroo thought he was cheating on him, isn't that hilarious, Yamaguchi!?” Yaku says in between sips of beer.

“I would never cheat on you.”

“You want to hear something even better? Bokuto thought Akaashi was cheating on him, too! They thought they were sneaking behind their backs and being together!” Yaku reaches over and opens Tsukishima's laptop to start another game, “I know right!? Like either one of them can handle another relationship, they can barely keep up with the boyfriends they have!”

If Yaku notices the death glares being cast by the four boys standing he doesn't show it. He's moved on to talk about the next game they're setting up and what world to go to.

“Why the lie about the group project?” Bokuto asks Akaashi.

“Well,” Akaashi begins, finally finding his remorse, “when I found out Tsukishima played, but was too embarrassed to admit it to Kuroo. I told him I used to play, so we started talking about our characters and levels. I knew Kenma played so we started talking to him and he then invited us to Yaku's...”

“Why didn't you just tell me!?” Bokuto is breathing a little easier, but the shock of the night will take some time to wear off.

“It's not exactly a 'cool' thing to do, Bokuto.”

Kuroo turns to Tsukishima for his explanation, “why did you lie about the tutoring sessions?”

Tsukishima's hands are laced together, looking even more pitiful than Akaashi.

“Well?” Kuroo presses again.

“It's not a complete lie.” 

“What?”

“I mean... I'm still schooling these guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or why I wrote it. I might write another part with an actual reconciliation, because I'm sure it's quite a feat to pull one over on Kuroo and Bokuto for that long. 
> 
> Also it's 3am here, sorry if I don't make sense in some(see: all) areas of this fic.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
